Premium Card Machine
---- gives higher probability of getting 4-star and 5-star cards. To use the machine, you need to by Hero Coins from the shop. The machine cannot be charged to further increase the probability of getting rarer cards. *''Note that it is possible to get multiple copies of the same card.'' Duration Unlimited by Race Human(H): 78 Monster(M): 78 Robot®: 78 by Rarity 1-star: 0 2-star: 0 3-star: 90 4-star: 63 5-star: 81 6-star: 0 List of cards Human 3-star Andy, Cursed Sword Hero Cordelia, Jade Chevalier Azel, Shotel Invader Knight Lord Daren Musashi, Twinblade Demon Damad, Battle-Axe King Theodoric, Devil Knight Roberto, Imperial Knight Izel, Raven Assassin Jack, Marvelous Gambler Duren, Royal Knight Archer Albert, Cold Hunter Veo, Violet Musketeer Welt, Green Musketeer Range, Orange Musketeer Anna, Rose Enchantress Owen, Great Holy Seer Wallace, Meteor Sage Ashe, Dancing Oracle Malik, Shrewd Strategist Tomoe, Gale Warrior Sibyl, Spirit Deity Bastet, Royal Priestess Emeril, The Bard Mizuki, Night Wind Ray, Blue Thunder Warrior Lute, Musical Traveler Thoth, Royal Clerk Ron, Double Sword Master Altair, Legendary Hero 4-star Alex, Golden Knight Rose, Flower Trio Gilliam, Gigantic Knight Hanzo, One-eyed Assassin Marius, Thunder Wizard Lily, Flower Trio Hannibal, Star Sage Marinus, Zodiacal Oracle Cosmos, Flower Trio Pallene, Verdict Apostle Sakuya, Swift General Han, Windslasher Captain Navalt Hilda, Golden Valkyrie Amethyst, Student Witch Lux, Fire Dancer Luft, Young Hawk Trainer Gerard, Iron-Clad Knight Yu, Magical Fairy Yayoi, Mirror Maiden Amu, Light and Star Child 5-star Duke, Heroic King Zelgius, Dragon Cavalier Melissa, Demon Witch Raymond, Sun King Dracul, Evil Warrior Atlas, Divine Knight Alexander, Aurora Knight Asura, Demon Ninja Jeanne, Death Charmer Bry, Sword Boarder Jade Priestess Nayuta Miria, Demon Hunter Sairyuu, Great Spearman Alex, Knight of Darkness 27th Gen, Ayano Ladymage Ayuta, Green Spark Saint Goettiraum, Thunder Saint Milia with Black Tears Orange Tart, Alchemy Girl Rai, Lightning Tutelary Magatt, Cascade Knight Stume, Afterworld Guard Fluuke, Crimson Soldier Kilque, Corrupt Witch Medea, Disloyal Witch Macaron, Spoiled Mistress Nidhogg, Scorching Knight Monster 3-star Goblin Centurion Lizardman Warrior Dracula Undead Horse Antian Swordsman Lycanthrope Heavy Armored Goblin Phantom Knight Unicorn Dragon Rat Drunken Master Dog Elemental Birdman Star Harpy Moon Harpy Sun Harpy Centaur Sniper Ghost Horse Dryad Morph Fairy Lorelei Great Wing Snake Dragon Peryton Bishop Mummy Jinn Mountain Spirit Dog Hippogriff Lady Jinn Red Serpent Full Metal Bison Brave Dragon 4-star Goblin Berserker Stheno Minotaur Golden Bat Pegasus Euryale Bird of Paradise Mermaid Queen Medusa Cocytus Quetzalcoatl Hippogricorn King Mafdet Berserker Lizard Sagittarius Inferno Skull Sacred Forest Sylphid Bold Ogre Warrior Count Charles the Cat Ruby Dragon Princess Lurarula, Moon Butterfly 5-star Demon King Phantom Chariot Demon Venus Crimson Belial Pharaoh Fang Goblin Arch-Knight Noble Calamity Necromancer Flaming Nine-Tailed Fox Fenrir Demon Dakini Gionete, The Provoker Goblin Dark Knight Dracula, Lord of Darkness Garuda Thunder Horn Unicorn Death Artemisia Garnet of the Sun Stone Sword Gryficorn Geran, Winged Warrior Anuvis of Twin Gold Swords Feide the Qilin Demon's Vepar Thundercloud Chocodipper Leopart, Cloaked in Flame Robot 3-star Hammer Ogretron Barrelbot Knight Burning Crocbot Constructi-Weapon Bastard Knight Hurricane Drillbot Castle Buildron Lanternbot Armored Shinobi Ogreton Red Wing Ballistic Missilebot Cannon Hopper Clay Golem Alpha Clay Golem Beta Clay Golem Gamma The Great Sniperbot Lightron Heal Pod Clamshell Robot Recovery Tank Accelerator Droid Tune Arm Ankh Pawn Barrelbot Sword Winged Rabbitron Anello Diavolo Barrelbot Shield Ankh Pyramid Acubens Machina Dragon 4-star Gale Knight Ogretron Attacker Angeloid Magic Core Lightning Racer Destroyer Falcon Healer Angeloid Perfect Pod Shining Tank Supporter Angeloid Dioneta Lightning Droid Anello Angelo Gold Pole Ogretron Alu Barrelbot Legend Sniperbot Flaming Scratcher Jet Spoiler GT Palace Buildron FX02-L Wyvern Red Guardian 44 Abendstern 5-star Striker Justice Crush Spider Final Weapon Executioner Bravery Weapon Dual Escutcheon Paladin Ogretron Necro Ogretron Destroyed Train Machina Indra Delta Emerald Regimont, Lugh Lancer Dark Ogretron Scarlet Fate Green Blinking Sniperbot Kaminaki, Lightning Relic Darkness Iris Holy Jumbot Anello Seraphim Eisen Drachen Maqbara Kalb Arago Mk-GK Blasphemy God The Trickster Mega Cupcake Glaukopis Category:Card Machine